sailor moon: sailor shonen
by Princess Myu
Summary: sailor moon meets a boy sailor moon


Episode 1

美しい少年勇士水夫月

Beautiful Boy Warrior Sailor Moon

Serena nuzzled her transformation brooch and said, "I just love my new transformation, don't you Rini?"

"Yeah," Rini answered.

A women's scream is heard!

"Transformation time!" both Rini and Serena say in unison.

"Moon Comic Dream Action!" They transformed into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon. They run toward the scream, but before they can make their trademark entrances, this is heard in male voice:

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon!"

A little boy is also heard, "And I am Sailor Mini Moon!"

They both talk together, "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Tiger's-eye looks at the boy Sailor Moon and says, "Who are you!"

The boy Sailor Moon answers, "I just said! I'm Sailor Moon!"

"No you're not!" Tiger snapped back. "Sailor Moon's a girl!"

The boy sailor moon looks confused and put his hand on his chest and talks, "No! I've always been a boy! You're the one who was a girl last time I checked!"

Tiger's-eye gets a pop vain and shouts, "What's that supposed mean!" then he calls a remless called Shadow fox "Shadow fox! Get rid of these Pumpkins!"

Shadow fox looks to him and says "Sure thing boss!"

The boy Sailor Moon and boy Mini Moon look at each other and nod, "Right!"

The boy Mini Moon kneels on the ground, "Please Pegasus, protector of everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

A pink Pegasus appears and the boy Sailor Moon says, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The remless looks at the screen and says, "Stage Out!" The shadow on the ground disappears.

"All right, who are you?" says Sailor Moon to boy Sailor Moon

"For the last time, I'm Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon angrily says, "No you're not! I'm Sailor Moon"

Mini Moon looks at the boy Mini Moon and says, "It's ok you, can detransform. We won't tell anyone if you don't."

Both boys say, "Ok." They all detransform into their civilian clothes. The older boy spoke, "Let's try this again: Hi! I'm Kouji and this is Remy"

Serena said, "Hi, I'm Serena and this is Rini"

At Reye's temple, "Wow! He looks a lot like you!" Reye said.

"All right, what were you doing today?" Serena demanded, directing her question at Kouji.

"I think what Serena is trying to say is what happened this morning?" said Amy.

He starts talk and a flashback happens –"Well, Remy and I were having ice cream…" Kouji and Remy eating ice cream, "When we heard a man scream and started running…" they drop the ice cream and start running, "We run past a bench, Tiger's-eye and the man are in site…" a female Tiger's-eye is seen with a man on the dream board.

Remy comes over the flashback and says, "Tell them about the man with the baby."

Kouji replies, "Oh yeah. On the bench was a man with a baby, then when we passed it, it was a woman with a baby!" A man with a baby becomes a woman with a baby when passed – flash back over "And Tiger's-eye was a man, the man was a woman, and Tiger kept saying that Sailor Moon was a girl."

"So you're me from a parallel universe?" Serena asked.

"You're not the first parallel Sailor Moon we've met," Lita said.

"Yes, there was an evil Sailor Moon named Dark Moon about six months ago," Amy added.

Kouji's communicator goes off, "Yes?" he asked

"Kouji, where are you?"

Kouji gets a pop vain and says, "Konami, that's strike one!"

An upset Konami asks, "What'd I do?"

"You never say my civilian name without first asking if I'm alone! What if you said 'Sailor Moon, where are you?' and I'm Kouji … well?"

Konami is seen in the communicator - he has short blond hair. He puts his hand behind his head and nervously laughs "I screwed up."

"Lock on to the communicator and teleport here," Kouji told Konami.

The female scouts asks, "Who's Konami?"

"Oh, well I guess he'd be a male version a Mina here," he answered.

"A male Mina?" Everyone thinks of the odd probability.

Mina puts her hand behind her head and nervously laughs kouji looks at her and says "most definitely!"

Outside Reye's temple, the others teleport there. When they get there, Kouji introduces them: "This is Ray."

A man with short black hair moves his hand and says, "Yo!"

"This is Philip."

A man with short blue hair smiles, "Nice to meet you."

"This is Konami."

Konami looks at Mina, smiles, and gives her a playful wink. Mina blushes

"And this is Makoto."

Grandpa Hino comes out and says, "So! You finally got some boys!"

Ray looks at him and his eyes start to water.

Konami says "Oh-no, he's going break up."

Ray runs over and picks Grandpa Hino up and starts spinning around, "Grandpa! You're alive! I'm so glad to see you!"

Through the rip, the Amazon Trio is at the bar. A female Tiger's-eye says, "This is terrible!"

A female Hawk's-eye, "Yeah, we haven't caught Pegasus and Fish's looks haven't got any better."

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't hit on thirty year old men!" Fish retorted.

"Wait! I've got it!" Tiger said.

"Well whatever it is, don't give it to me!" Fish jokingly said.

"Not an illness! An idea!" Tiger said back.

"An idea, huh?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah, bear with drawings…" she starts to draw in crayon.

"What are you, 3?" Fish asked.

"Shut up! Anyway we attack some Joe Schmoe and when the Pumpkins show up we attack them! One of them is bound to have Pegasus."

The Amazon Trio are at the park. A man is walking and Tiger asks, "Can you tell me the time?"

"Why sure it's…"

Before he can finish, Tiger says, "Time's up! 1! 2! 3!" and they wait… and wait… and wait…"They're usually here by now! Should we wait some more?"

Freeze frame Amazon trio

Episode 2

愛は、コナミとミナであることを意味しませんでした

A Love Never Meant to Be:

Konami and Mina

At Arcade: "Wow, this place looks great!" Makoto said to Lita.

"So what's Andrew like in your world?" she asked.

"Well first you got to remember Andrew's a girl, and her name's Ruth," he answered.

Philip, Amy, Mina, and Konami are all sitting at a table. Mina and Konami are looking at each other lovey-dovey and just as they're about to kiss, Philip and Amy grab their respective friend and both say at the same time, "Can I talk to you?"

"I know you think she's cute…" Phillip said to Konami.

"But dating him would be like dating your brother!" Amy said to Mina.

"But were so much alike" Mina retorted.

"Too much alike," Phillip said back to Konami.

They go back and sit at the table and when no one is looking, Mina and Konami hold hands under the table.

Rita comes over and says, "Amy, who's your friend?" Phillip and Amy leave the table and go talk to Rita. With Amy and Phillip gone Mina and Konami sneak out the door.

"So where are you and Remy staying at?" Serena asked Kouji.

"Well could you ask your mom if we could stay with you for a day or two?" Kouji asked.

At a non-alcoholic club: "Here you go - to Virgin Mary's," the bartender said.

Konami handed one to Mina, they sat at a table, and just as they were about to kiss, "There they are!" everyone said. (--)

"Well since we already spent money to get in, let's enjoy ourselves," Amy said.

Then a song started to play. "It's my favorite song – let's go dance."

Mina said to Konami. (It's the Enigma Sailor Moon Song). They dance real cool move flips and jumps and ballerina type stuff.

Then Amy said, "It's getting late. Everyone go home with your respective other. We'll meet at the park after school to figure out how to get you guys home… oh, and Serena, don't be late for school again like you are everyday."

At Serena's home: "Mom, can he stay here for a day or two? He's trying to find a new house."

Serena's mom looked at Kouji and Remy, and then Kouji said, "I can sleep on the couch and Remy can sleep in the chair."

Serena's mom putting her hands together says, "Oh nonsense. I have a guest room that's big enough for the two of you!"

The next morning, Serena's alarm goes off and Serena runs down the stairs "I'm laaaattteeeeeeee! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Kouji calmly standing in the kitchen making bento lunches. Serena shoving a piece toast in her mouth she says "Hurry, we're going to be late!"

Kouji turns to her holding out two fingers as he talks, "Two things…"

"Yeah?" she quickly says.

Kouji continues, "One - I set your clock ahead an hour, and two - I don't know if I should go to school since it's not really my school."

Serena with an un-thrilled look, "You did what?"

"I set your clock ahead an hour like I do mine, that way you'd be good and awake when school starts"

At school: the teacher said, "Class, we have some people observing our class today, so let's be on our best behavior."

Serena laid her head on her desk and said, "Lousy Kouji, setting my clock ahead an hour… I'm more tired then ever…"

Phillip, Konami, makoto and Kouji sat on the left side of the room and observed. After lunch, the teacher said, "Class, we also have a professor here today. Let's all welcome Professor Hawk." Hawk's-eye comes and set in front of the class.

Serena says, "May I use the rest room?"

The teacher said, "Of course you may"

"I think we've observed enough for today," said Kouji. "I would like take Amy, Lita, and Mina as our chaperones through the building."

The teacher said "Ok."

They all leave and run to Rini's school. Serena got to Rini's school and told the teacher, "We have a family emergency, I need to take her out of school."

Then Kouji said, "Remy, you've done enough observing for today."

Remy whines, "But Kouji…" Kouji lowly show his transformation brooch, Remy takes notice and nods, turning to the teacher putting his hands together and bowing says "Sorry, it's been fun, but I have to go." They go behind a building, and do a real time transformation.

Back at Serena's class: the class was not paying attention, Hawk was getting mad and said, "I'm going to count to three then you'll all be quite. 1…2…3…" Everyone in the classroom had their dream mirror removed. "Nothing!" Hawk said.

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon!"

All four talk together, "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Remless Aku Neko" Hawk yelled.

A shadow cat appeared, "Nya!" the remless said, putting its paws to its face.

The two Mini Moons kneel on the ground, "Please Pegasus, protector of everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

A pink and white Pegasus appears and the both Sailor Moons says, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The remless looks at the screen and says, "Stage Out!" The shadow on the ground disappears.

"I knew I should've listened to Tiger!" he said before jumping through a portal

Back at the bar: with each word Tiger hits his head on the bar, "Why! Won't! Any! Thing! Work!"

"Let me have a shot," Fish says. She pulls a picture of Andrew "Oh what a cutie!" she said.

Later in the park, "Remless Celtic Warrior!" Fish yelled - a shadow warrior appeared.

"I'm ready to fight!" the remless said putting it's hand to its head.

The two Mini Moons kneel on the ground, "Please Pegasus, protector of everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

A pink and white Pegasus appears and the both Sailor Moons says, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The remless looks at the screen and says, "Stage Out!" The shadow on the ground disappears.

Back through the rip: "Hey, that sounded like Celtic warrior" said the Amazon Trio. They run toward the sound and see a female Fish come jump through a portal. The scouts leave and the Amazon Trio goes through a portal to the bar.

Tiger says to Fish "Nice job, Fish! That was the quickest fight ever!"

"Hey!" the female Tiger said. "If we work together we can beat those Pumpkins!"

The male Tiger turns to see them and freaks out, "Who the heck are you!"

The female Tiger responds, "We're you from a parallel universe."

Tiger only had one thing to say about this, "Oh my god! I'm a chick!"

"Hey I don't look bad as chick," Hawk said.

"All right we'll work with you," said Tiger.

Freeze frame Amazon Trio times two.

Episodes 3

美しい夢のアマゾンのための戦いは2の時間を計ります

Fight for Beautiful Dreams

Amazons Times Two

At a shop: "Oh it's beautiful!" Mina said referring to a heart with two necklaces connecting it.

Konami took one half and gave the other half to Mina. "As long as you have that no matter where I am will always be together" Mina started to cry a little and hug Konami.

Mina walks out of the store looking down at her feet; she did want Konami to see how red she was, and while walking, runs right into a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ow," said the lady.

"I'm sorry," said Mina.

Konami came over and said "Mina, are you all right?"

"I'm all right," Mina said.

Then Konami looked at the woman and said "Mia, is that you?"

The lady answered "Yes it is, Konami. You're here too?" she asked.

Mina said "Let's all go to Darien's apartment."

At Darien's apartment: "So Mia, how is your day going?" Darien asked.

"You know Mia?" Konami asked.

"We met yesterday at the mall," he answered.

The others come in and Kouji runs and hug Mia, they start to kiss.

Amy says, "We are all going to the park to find that rip so you all can go home."

"Well let's go," said Kouji.

At the park: "1! 2! 3!"

"Nooo!" the woman said.

Kouji looks at the others and says "Let's do it!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

They all transform and follow the screaming. The Amazon Trio is attacking crowd of people.

"Hold right there, circus freaks!" said Sailor Moon.

The boy Sailor Moon added, "I'm really getting tired of fighting you," then from behind Tiger, Hawk, and Fish steps out the female Tiger, the female Hawk, and the male Fish.

"There's two of all of them!" said a shocked Rini.

"That's because there's two of us! Dummy…" Tiger called remless Ring Master.

"I'm the star of this show!"

Hawk called remless Fire Dancer.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Fish called remless Shiva.

"Woo!"

The female Tiger called remless Juggler.

"How many Pumpkins can I juggle?"

The female Hawk called remless Sword Sallower.

"Gulp!"

The male fish called remless Water Doll.

"Water! Water! Water!"

They all attack the scouts, knocking them down.

The boy Mini Moon pulls himself off the floor then helps Mini Moon up. They look at each other and both say, "Let's do this!"

The two Mini Moons kneel on the ground, "Please Pegasus, protector of everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

A pink and white Pegasus appears and the both Sailor Moons says, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The remlesses looks at the screen and says, "Stage Out!" "Stage Out!" "Stage Out!" "Stage Out!" "Stage Out!" "Stage Out!" The shadow's on the ground disappears.

Tuxedo Mask and the Masked Angel appear.

A rip appears and takes the parallel Amazon Trio into it.

Kouji looks at the rip and says, "Well, that's our cue."

Phillip goes through the rip first then Ray, followed by Makoto, Remy, and the Masked Angel.

Konami and Kouji stand on ether side. Kouji looks at Serena and says, "One word of wisdom. Set your clock ahead an hour every day!"

Serena says with an unthrilled look, "Those are his words of wisdom?"

Kouji goes in the rip.

Konami starts to go in, but Mina grabbed his hand. He looks at her with tears in his eyes, "Look Mina, I love you… but if I don't go, the worlds might implode on themselves." He wipes his eyes and says, "And as long as you have that necklace, no matter where I am, we'll always be together."

They finally kiss and they hold hands as long as they can before the rip closes.

Back at Serena's home: "Well I kept you a secret, even from my parallel self" Rini said talking to Pegasus in his communicator.

Freeze frame rini and Pegasus


End file.
